In need of an empathy
by numbuh13m
Summary: the team go's on a mission, that didn't go as plan, wally losses his sexual innocence, No one know's of why Wally has a sudden change in character, He's angry an more competitive, he cries when he gets too mad, but he's never sad, an has a fear of reject over what happened, which is why he wont tell, he needs some one that has his problem, or had his problem, can he get help...
1. Chapter 1

It was supposed to be an easy simple mission. We were to retrieve stolen technology and leave before being you see that plan has already flew out the are being kept in a cell by this sick looking man. He is pale an has these crazy dead looking eye's. I also took notice to how i'm the only one up, all my friends have been knocked out. He started touching himself I can only imagine what he's think when there is a room full of Kid's/Teenagers, and all but one is knocked out. His wicked smile grew as his eye's landed themselves onto Robin's unconscious limp form. My eye's widened in realization. He was gonna deflower Robin, my best friend, my best friend who is only 13. I couldn't let that happen, with pout thinking I shouted.

"Stop" He turned on me. 'No going back now' I gulped as he inched closer. He bent down an I felt his lips on my left ear.

"I need a little sanctification, so close your eye's an if your lucky, you will be the one I don't chose" He smirked wickedly at me.

"Don't hurt hurt my friends, choose me, please" I felt so useless, I was begging for a super villein to rape me. How pathetic!

"I am utter shock, you are willing to give your self to me, if I leave them along" He laughed at me."That's the dumbest thing anyone has ever done" He laughed again.

"but, that's what i'll do, just leave my friends along" I whimpered, I really am pathetic, I cant even stand my ground.

He Grabbed by shirt roughly an slammed me down on the ground. He Jumped on me and held my arms with his knee's. He unzipped his jeans and pulled down his pants and his boxers. All I saw was his penis. I tried to pull away, I wanted to vomit.

"TSK TSK TSK" He wagged his right pointer at me. "The lil speedster don't want his friends hurt now does he" I went limp once he told me that. He held his penis with his left hand.

"open up" he said with a disgusting seductive voice. I hesitantly opened my mouth ad as soon as my mouth was opened wide enough he jammed his penis in my mouth. He began thrusting back and actually reached the back of my throat which was triggering my gag reflexes, but I was unable to puck at the moment. He stretched my lips so far apart I heard em crack with the pressure.

I felt something gush into my mouth and started swarming around. A bit fell down my throat, I again felt the urge to throw up. He jerked his penis out of my mouth, I instantly went to my side to spit the semen out, an I couldn't stop the vomit flow.

"wow, you get sexier, don't you, well then, on your hands an knee's" I heard him say. I knew what that meant. He grinned that scary grin of his.I blinked a few tears away That wanted to leak from my eye's. I sat up and backed into the nearest wall via turtle walk.

"oh, if your to out of it, rest, by all means" He grin sadistically at my friends.

"there is more toys that I can play with" This time I didn't stop the tears as they fell from my eye's.

"Please..." I chocked out a few more drops of his 'player's'. "just stop" h e shrugged an walked towards Conner.

"Ok" I yelled tiredly, I just wanted to sleep, but right at that moment my friends are all that matters.

I jumped up,an undid my pants an did as he asked of me before. I got down on my hands an knee's an bent over. If this cell he had me in didn't restrict powers he would so be done for. He smiled again. 'does this man ever frown'. he pulled his pants down, I braced my self for the in come but it did't come. I felt his penis rest on my leg, an he leaned over to my ears, I shivered when his hot breath touched my skin.

"oh lil runner, you, i'm gonna make it hard for you to do anything for the next few weeks" He laughed coldly. I started to panic, I didn't know what he meant at that moment. I felt him place a hand on both ass cheek to steady me. He took no mercy an lunged it in with all his force. He began thrusting back an fourth. H e payed no mind to my screams of pain. He would laugh or grunt with pleasure. I wished my uncle would just burst through the door to save me, or my friends would wake up an be able to get him away with out harming them self's. Another thought hit me, what if ever one was ashamed of me now. I mean, I am screaming for help, screaming in pain, me a super hero. How stupid and pathetic? No, there my friends, he's my uncle, they will always love me, right? Then some other though came my way, If there out, he must of drugged em, but i'm awake, oh god he planed this, an I fell for it. i'm so stupid. ugh, I cant do this now, I need him to stop. The pain is becoming unbearable. Tears rolled down my face, I needed a relief from this. I thought it was never going to end. Lucky he finally came. I hope he don't have any std's or something.

He jerked his penis out just as rough as when he jammed it in. He picked me up an then turned me over. When my ass hit the floor I screamed in anguish. I didn't want to sit, I felt like I would never sit again.

"oh don't worry, my little toy, I didn't forget about your need's, lets satisfy those right now" He laughed at my pain, I couldn't take much more of this. He pulled my legs apart as far as they would go.

I gasped out " plea... no. m..re" I said barely audible. I was defiantly to weak now an in need of food an sleep, I couldn't even think about trying an fighting him like this.

"He started teasing me. He licked the tip an he felt so good, I wanted him to just get this over with, I didn't care how wrong it was at this point I stopped thinking. He wrapped his tong around my penis, I need him to really go for it, I couldn't take any more teasing, it was slowly killing me. I needed the sanctification. After a few minuets of that torture he started going for it, he was going deep. This was amazing. I started breathing heavy and I groaned with pleasure. I felt my self begin to leak out. He didn't stop till I came all the way. He had most of the cum in his mouth I thought he would spit it out like I did, but I watched him swish it around his mouth then he swallowed it.

I was in shock when he smiled at mean and asked. " wasn't that fun" I blinked a few times an sat up.

"go take a shower, it's there in the corner, so you can keep an eye on your friends if you wish" I took a look an he was telling the truth, the shower was in the corner of the cell, an it had a crystal clear door.

"an give me that uniform, ill fix it for you" He said.

"why" I asked him, he just raped me an now he's acting like we've known each other for years.

"cause, your not going to say anything about this night right, I mean, it would only cause you harm, ever one will think your the worst super hero in the world, you would be rejected, i'm just trying to help you" he smiled, I didn't know if it was a lie or not, but I believed him some what. I gave him my uniform to fix.

I was to scared to stay in the shower long, even though the water felt nice against my skin. I only took about 7 minuets to clean up, an then got out. I saw a clean towel on the desk that sat near the shower. 'weird choice of furniture near a shower' I used the towel to dry off, an put my freshly cleaned uniform back on. The man reentered the room with the piece of technology we came for.

"take your friends, an take this an leave, an hear my advice kid, don't tell they'll turn on you" an with that the man was out. When he left my friends instantly awoke from there deep slumber that my screams of pain couldn't even awake them from.

"What happened"Artemis asked.

"I got what we came for" Wally said.

"good job Kid Flash, we better get out of here before any of us receive a injury" kaludur told.

'a lil late for that kal' Wally thought on his way out.


	2. Chapter 2

I am now sitting in my room waiting to be yelled at by my uncle. I hate to admit it, but when my uncle yelled at me to go to my room, I was scared. That fear drove a fight in me. I yelled some things I'm not sure if I meant or not. He sent me to my room, I still can't believe it. He's treating me like i'm some dumb child. I am so angry with him, with my ante...Friends, the damn stupid world. I don't know why i'm so angry, but I do know I am.

I see my door come open and my uncle walks right on in. What he never heard of knocking. I feel invaded. My angry rises again.

"What, can't knock" I snap as I get a foot in my room. He doesn't answer me. He walks straight over to me an takes a seat on my bed. I move a few inches away. It's just an impulse. I am not fully aware of whats wrong.

"Wallace, I don't have to knock, it's my house" He say's calmly. I can tell he's still mad at me. I could give to fuck's.

"You gave this damn room to me, making it mine, You don't have a right to just walk on in" I raise my voice.

"Don't you get loud an annoyed with me" he say's as if I was a moron. My heart is boiling.

"I ante stupid" I yell in rage.

"Kid who said you were" He asks. his eye's and voice have softened. He moves closer but I move further. I make sure my back is up tight against the wall.

"Wally what's wrong, you know you can trust me" His whole reason for coming up here has now changed. Why is people keep asking me if i'm ok.

"I am fine" I snap. I feel his eye's burn through me. He's trying to read what the problem is, with out the words. But there isn't a problem.

"Wally this act your putting up is not you. your not an angry kid. you have never cursed before. And the first time you decide to, I know the words would not be directed at you ante.

With every word he speaks, I get more and more angry.

"Like you would know, your never around to be be part of my damn life" I yell, my eye's crunched up in anger. I don't know why, but I can't bring my self to look some one, any one in the eye's lately. He stands with out a word, then walks to the door. He don't look back at me but said.

"Fine if you feel I am not doing an good job as your guarding, we'll just bring you back to your parent's,and you can annoy them" He leaves. I stare straight ahead of me in shock. I can't believe he just said that.I lose my anger in shock for one moment, then it slams right back into my chest with a burning feeling. I need to destroy something. I don't know what's wrong with me, I need help, I know that much. I don't want help though. This is so difficult.

I hate him, I fucking hate him. How could he. He know's I need help, I know he know's. He stops trying to figure out what's wrong. H e can't just hold me.I hate him, I fucking hate him so damn much. Why the hell am I fucking crying, I am pissed the fuck off, I know I aint sad. I can't stop the tears from flowing down from my eye's.  
What...The...HELL...

I get up and start smashing everything in sight that I don't need. I hate it, I hate everything, I hate it all. Two hours later I stopped an panted as I laid on the floor. My defenses rise until I see it's only my ante.

"What" I snap. She's taken back by my sudden rage. She looked around my room. She don't mention the appearance of my bed room.

"Honey, diner's ready" She says. No attitude back. Just calm in that sweet voice she posses. It makes me angry as she can keep a sweet posture, when I yell at her.

"You act like I give a shit" I push past her and walked down stairs. I feel my uncle glaring at me. He's probably still mad about our stupid little I don't care.I truly want to cry in his arms deep down. I can't bring my self to tell him that. I am so mad. I want to get rid of this ever lasting rage. why won't it go away.

i'm not staying here for diner, there just pissing me off. Maybe i'll go to the cave or something.i'm about to step out the now open door when UI feel a firm grip on my right shoulder. That grip force me to turn. I faint flash back comes to mind but I shake it away.

I feel my uncle's eye's looking at me, they feel angry, but I can't lift my eye's. It's like there weights, there so heavy.

"where the hell do you think your going" He asked. Yup, he's still pissed the hell off, And I Don't give a flying fuck.

"to the damn cave, what's it to you" I snap, and shrug his hand off my shoulder. My heart is now boiling with intense anger.

"No you are not, you are going to eat with me and your ante" He tells me. I see ante Iris looking sad and scared as she stepped off the last step. She headed to the kitchen.

"No, I aint" I snap again. He grabs my hand and forces me to walk towards to kitchen. The flashbacks return. I shake my head to knock them out of my thought process. I rough-fully pulled my hand from my uncles grip. I backa few feet away. I feel my uncle and ante starring at me.

"don't ever touch me" Those angry tear flew from my eye's again. I run at a normal pace out the door, only in case some one was watching. I run a few minuets before I get coverage in the ally behind my street. I change into costume and run to the zeta beam. I need some peace for a while.

Once the zeta arrived me at the cave I felt all eye's land on me. I couldn't take it.

"What" I snap in pure rage again. I am still not able to lift my eye's to anyone else's.

"What's your deal Baywatch" I hear Artemis ask in that stupid attitude of her's. When she starts talking I fell my anger weigh down in anger.

"I don't have no deal you fucking slutty bitch"I want to look her in the eye's, but my eye's just fly past her. the feel so heavy, I just have to allow them to wander.

"Kid Flash" I hear mister thinks he's all that night calling me. When I don't answer him he probably guessed I wasn't gonna. He continued. "Watch your linguistics"

He's telling me what the hell I should do. I don't think so, no one tells me what to do. I look his way, again my eye's look past him not at him.

"don't you fucking try and tell me what I need to do or whatever. she was acting like a bitch, i'll tell her that, fuck you" I tell him. To say everyone was shocked at what I just told Batman, would be a major understatement.

I came here to this cave to get some fucking peace, what the hell. I went straight to my room. I lone forgot my hunger. My hunger has been replaced by undoubted rage.


	3. Chapter 3

A few moments after I arrived at my room I hear a damn knock on my damn door. What a bad damn moment, can't even relax anymore. I let out a loud grunt of annoyance i'm sure who ever is on the other side of the door heard.

"WHAT" I yell, hopefully they'll just leave. That thought get's bypassed when the damn stupid banning continued on my door. It's starting to give me a headache. I let out another loud angry grunt before heading to my door. Before I had time to even register what was happening a collar was strapped to my neck. I look up a bit to see a familiar red suit. Great, uncle Barry, how awesome. Hope every one can sense my damn sarcasm.

"What do you fucking think your doing" I point angrily at my neck.

"Were leaving now" He's mad? What right does he have to be fucking mad? I didn't attach a damn power cutting collar to him!

"unattach the damn collar, moron" I glare his way. Damn how it feel's so good to curse this pain out. Anger really hurts.

"Wally, every one has had enough of your colorful mouth, and dang attitude, you made your aunt cry, lets go" He tell's me. He's worried about aunt Iris. That's pissing me off. It's not fair. Why is she so special, she get's his care. Why wont he help me. I...I...I...

"I don't give two damn fuck's about that bitch" I say in pure anger. I wanted to say out loud how I need help. I couldn't bring the words to the surface.

"really, that's a real nice thing to say about someone who gave up so much to save you from monster's" I can fell his glare rise. I do feel terrible but I don't show it. He grabs my hand to pull me out of the cave. A memory hit's. I can't help but hyperventilate. My eye's widened in fear. I couldn't hold the scream in any longer. I let the scream ring through the cave. My uncle was in shock. He tried to keep his grip tight with out hurting me. I can feel his struggle. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the team, Batman, Green Arrow, and Black Canary come to see what the scream was about, I assume.

My uncle drops his hold. He's probably scared of really hurting me. I jerk back and bump into someone who grabs my arms in a hold I can not escape from. I look at the hands holding me, Black gloves. Batman! There gonna...NO, they wouldn't. Shit I am so scared. I allow tears to prick at my eye's. A few slip down my face.

My breathing becomes very heavy really quick. I feel my heart pound against my chest. The beating is getting louder by the second. I am now in a full on panic. I am trying to disparately break out of this hold. It's to no avail, the collar restricted any power I have.

"Hold him still" I hear my uncle's voice in a faint whisper. I'm sure he did say it louder but my mind and ear's are so cloudy. But, wait he said to keep 'him still'. Who's him? Oh gosh it's me, aint it. Why does he want Batman to hold me still? What's he gonna do? Please uncle Barry, no.

I feel a great force on my head forcing my head to lay on my left shoulder. I cry out as the collar digs into my skin. I hear faint soft sobs coming from behind.

I feel a prick in the crook of my neck. Everything starts to go numb, and my eye's become to heavy to hold open. I try an fight the sensation to fall asleep. I am to weak to fight it, I had to give in and then I blacked out feeling a little betrayed.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in my room. My room at my house. Oh wait it aint part mine, according to my uncle. I felt Something on my forehead. I reach for it, it turn's out to be a wet cloth. I took it off me an through it to the floor and sat up. I then noticed my aunt sitting in a chair next to my bed. She bent over a little way's to pick up the wet cloth from the floor.

"Wally, honey,are you ok" She ask's kind, still so kind. Why?

"what a stupid shit of a question, are you shitting me, you got to be, you got to be fucking stupid, dumb fuck uncle Barry latched this fucking collar on my neck" I point to my neck in anger. "Why did he, How fucking dare him, I hate him, I truly hate him" That's a total lie, but the anger has complete control. I can't stop the words from tumbling out of my lip's. "Then he knocks me fucking out with some stupid drug, how dare that jackass" I yell, My eye's travel past my my aunt's own eye's. I don't sense any anger come from her but I feel a radiating sadness.

"Wally, please calm down" Iris said sternly. That stern voice just set me on pissed off mode.

"Iris" I mocked. "Don't you ever tell me what to do bitch" I stand over her with my hands clenched. I am really glade at this point that my eye's wont land on any one's else's eye's. I just know if I could allow my eye's to land on someone else's, I would be looking into my aunt's eye's. If I was looking into her eye's I would see only fear, that I knew for a fact. I want to stop an repeatedly apologize, but I can't. I'm...Just...So...Angry...

Why? That's the question I can't answer. Why am I angry?

I feel a impact knock me to the floor. Whatever it was still laid on top of me. I feel panic arise inside me.

"Don't talk to your aunt that way, and don't you threaten her" I hear the voice whisper deadly in my ear. I notice the familiarity It's my uncle. Great, if he didn't hate me before, he defiantly douse now.

As he stands up I thought he was gonna attack me. I expected repeating hit's to come. The blows for acting how I am, never came. Instead Uncle Barry helped me up. I didn't turn the help down, as he was probably expecting me to. He then lead me to my bed. He took a seat first and then I took a seat a little away from him.

"Why" I was confused at what is suppose to be a simple question.

"why what" I ask plainly, looking straight ahead. I am now to tired to yell.

"Why everything, why are you acting like this, you know threatening your aunt, your friends, you even cursed Batman out,..." uncle Barry let every word hang in the air. Energy started to return, My anger started t rise.

"Go to fucking hell, I'm fucking 16, I don't need no permission or whatever the fuck this bullshit, I am going for a fucking walk. Don't wait the fuck up' Just liek that I was gone.

I had to leave my sweater on the hide the damn collar. I wish I could run, but my damn asshole uncle put me in a power restricting collar.

As I turn around a corner I feel someone come from behind. The person cups his hand over my mouth an gets a grip going on my torso and arms. Who ever it is starts to drag me, no one was around to see. Well at least no one I could see. I feel the grip loosen, an i'm thrown to the floor. I scamper back against the brick wall. I have no clue where I am. I see my kidnapper. No. My eye's widen.

"Hey, how are you, I had some fun with you last time, I figured you did to" that man said, he strokes my face. I can't help from crying.

"you said...it..s...ov..er"I stutter. His lips touch mine.

"I thought we could couple up" I see a smirk twitch at his lips.

"pl..ease, don't hurt me" I beg. Damn I was just angry, and now i'm terrified. The tears won't stop coming out.

"I will never hurt my sweet little boy, let me satisfy you" He forced me to lay down. I tried to fight him off, but he was to strong for me. I felt him tug at my pants.

"please" I beg. He chooses to ignore me an finally got my pants undone. He pulled the front of my underwear down past my penis.

"oh this is gonna be fun, don't you agree" He smirks down at me. I try to get up again, he puts a unbearable force on my arm."I said, this is gonna be fun, you do agree, right, cause, I figured out the little birds identity, you don't want something to happen to him, do you" My body go's limp, I let out a a cry.

"I will repeat one more time, this is gonna be fun, am I not right"

"This will...b..be. .y .f...fu.n" My words were chocked out. I tried to prepare my mind for this again. I couldn't. I didn't want it to happen a second time. Wait...

"if you know robin's name, what is it" I asked.

He dnt down over me an whispered in my ear.

"Dick Grayson" He laughs at my shock. I turn my head, he takes that as a time to begin.


	4. Chapter 4

"put your cloths on Hun" the man told me, I sat up, I can't believe I let that happen again.

"why are you ...doing this...to me" I look up and my eye's land on his. Why can I look him in the eye's?

"sweety, your very special, I need you in my life, Don't you want me in your life as well" He sat down next to me. He started massaging my shoulders, I let a smile twitch at my lips. I snapped out of it. I didn't answer him. I felt his hands grip my shoulders tight. It was hurting me, a few tears formed in my eye's.

"Please that hurts" I told him.

"I asked do you want me in your life" He raised his voice. I don't want him no more right.

"no" I whispered. I felt a smack on my cheek. That really hurt. I let the few tears fall as I put my hand up to my cheek and I look at the man, his face shows regret.

"Sweety, look what you made me do, I don't wan't to hurt you, hey come here let me make it all better" He pulled me close to his chest. "I love you" HE whispered in my ear.

"can I know your name" I asked timidly. He chuckled and stroked my hair.

"It's Carl, honey" He breathed in my ear and held me in a tight hug. I don't know what to say. "hey, i'll protect you, just let me, let me be part of your life" He he breathed down my neck. I felt the warm breath and shivered at it's touch.

"be pa..pa..rt of..m..m..my li...ife" I can't control my stutter, he's making me so nervous.

"that makes me thrilled" he laughed, now i'm scared. listen Hun, I want to have this relationship with you, but it mus be a secrete, if anyone finds out, they'll through us both in jail"

"why" I asked in a hushed whisper.

"Because they won't understand, can you just keep it to your self, please, I love you and want you" He begged me. I wan't him, I think. I do wan't him, right?

"ok, I won't tell anyone about this" I smile.

"good, now meet me back here at 5:00 tomorrow, and be on time" He walked off, with out another thought added.

I had to get dressed and get back home. I felt my neck. Fuck. This collar is still on me I can't run. Fucking stupid uncle Barry and dumb aunt Iris. I am so hating them right now. I pull my pants on then my shirt over my head. I smell weird. I can't go home smelling like this. Wait. Why the hell do I care what they think.

I just don't want to hear stupid aunt Iris and stupid uncle Barry's dumb ass mouth's. That's it. Guess i'll get cleaned up at the cave.

* * *

"Kid Flash what are you doing here at this hour" Batman asked as I stepped out of the zeta beam.

"I went out for a run, what's it to ya" I try to head to the bathroom in my cave room only to be stopped. Batman now stood in front of me.

"then why didn't you head back home once you were finished" Batman asked as he eye'd me, I felt his eye's gaze at me. This is pissing me off. I try and send a glare his way but my eye's wont meet his.

"cause my aunt and uncle were being annoying, now move" I snap, I walk past him only for him to grab my wrist to stop me.

"really, it seems more like you didn't want your aunt and uncle to smell what you smell like right now, probably come here to get cleaned up, correct" He asked me. I gulp as try and think of what to say.

"I don't smell like anything" It was the best I could do.

"you smell like sex" He dead panned.

"Whatever" I try to break free from his grip but couldn't. As I tried to break the grip he would only tighten it.

"what kind of run were you going for" Batman asked.

"Can you be cool and not tell my uncle about this" I was defeated for words.

"Your uncle has a right to know" He released me. HE now really pissed me off.

"FUCK YOU" I run to my cave room and lay on the bed for a moment. I hate him, I asked nicely. Great now i'm gonna be in trouble. Maybe I should tell the truth. No. Carl will be mad at me, and that would just lead to more trouble for me. I'll be thrown in jail. And what if he hurts Dick, I can't let that happen. I'll take the punishment ok. Let's just get me cleaned up. I'll go home when my uncle get's here to yell at me.


	5. Chapter 5

I hear soft knocking at y door, I sit up from my bed and let out a yawn. I'm so tired, I couldn't get one once of sleep last night. These stupid images keep playing over and over in my head.I'm so confused! I walk slowly over o the door to see who it could be, like I don't know. I open the door just a peek to see my damn uncle dressed fully in costume.

"Wally, can we talk" He speaks calmly, maybe this won't be so bad. I feel his stare burn my skin but I keep my eyes glued to the far wall.

"About what" I ask, I feel my heart speeding up in fear. I don't understand why that would be though. Why am I scared? I'm with uncle Barry. Uncle Barry is and always has been my hero, why can't I just tell him about Carl? He wont put me in jail. Right? of course he won't, he'll protect me. tell him! I can't.

"Kid, I'm giving you this one chance to tell me what the hell is going on" He says, I can tell he's mad at me but keeping a calm posture. He still sounds concerned. Why does he pretend to care? Did he ever care? OK, i'm starting to get my self angry. Calm down!

"Nothing" I snap. I want to tell him, but can't.

"that's your choice" He asked me. I don't say anything. I can't tell him, I got to also remember he some how knows who Robin is, I can't let Dick get hurt. "Lets go"

"Where" I ask. I am getting pissed the hell off, he's trying to control me. I HATE BEING CONTROLLED!

"To the house, where else" he don't sound mad, or happy, not sad, I can't tell what this tone is. That is pissing me off. ugh! Why do I keep getting so angry?

"you can't tell me what to do" Tears pricked at my stupid eyes, but I shook em away before they could be seen.

"Yes I can, Wallace, your the child, I'm the adult, and your disappointing" He grabs my hand trying to pull me out of the room. My eyes widened in fear at my uncles touch for a moment before I pulled out of the grip and took a few steps back.

"STOP acting like your my dad, your NOT" I yell, I try to regain mt breathing at a normal pace. My eyes stayed glued to the bottom of his chin.

"Oh, am I acting like your dad, if I do recall correctly, if you spoke like this to him he would beat the crap out of you, hey, maybe he was on the right tract, maybe you need to be beat, I'm so pissed at you, you know when you disappeared you aunt got so scared that her blood pressure went sky high. Then we get a call from Batman telling us about the way you came to the cave and how you spoke to him when he said he was gonna tell me. Your aunt had a heart attack I had to admit her into the hospital this mourning. Tell me Wally, you don't like it with us, do you, cause at this point I don't care, go back to being a damn punching bag for your father, be your parents stress release" I can't believe he said that. I feel the anger over power the hurt that my most favorite person in the world , my hero, just said he don't care.

"SHUT UP" I feel a burning sensation on my right cheek. I feel my cheek when realization hits me, Uncle Barry just hit me.

"I had enough..." I run out of the door, I had to leave, get away. I get into the Zeta tube and as I vacate from the cave I see no one following me, or had followed me. He didn't even chase after me. A single tear fell as the zeta tube beamed me to my destination.

I depart from a allay that was near central city's hospital. I stand in front of the door and try to bring my self to go in. I want to see aunt Iris, I want to apologize. I can't though. I don't want to hear her put all the blame on me like uncle Barry did. I don't think I could take it another time.

I feel a hand being placed on my shoulder. My breathing starts to become heaver. My heart rate speeds up.

"Follow me" I hear Carl's voice in my ear and his hot breath on my neck. I see him head towards that alley I came from. I look around for someone, anyone. No one around. I see him turn towards me a glare in place, I see him mouth 'Grayson'. I start to walk towards him. As soon as we are well hidden he attacked me to the ground. He held is hand over my mouth as he turned me onto my back.

"you trying to get out of this" He hissed in my ear. I shake my head 'no'. OK, i'm really scared. His grim expression turned into a calming smile.

"good hun" He starts to pull my pants down, I can't help it, I start to struggle. Carl's hand presses my face into the black top.

"Don't you dare try and struggle" He yells at me before he continues to undo my pants. He rubs his penis in me before he's about to shove it in. Tears trickle down my face.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing" I hear a voice shout.

"having fun" I hear Carl laugh, I try and push up to see what's happening, but Carl pressed my face harder towards the ground.

"your sick, get off the kid" That same voice I heard a few minuets ago ordered.

"no, go get your own play thing, this one is mine" Carl laughs again. I feel Carl's weight lift off of me, I pull my pants up and lean against the near wall.

I watch as that man punches Carl over and over and over again. He only stops when Carl looks to be knocked out. As this new man walks closer in my direction, I start to shiver in my place, I try to slow my self down so this man won't know who I am. I don't want two knowing me.

"oh, calm down, I won't hurt you" he whispers while walking more slowly towards me. "whats your name" He asked me.

"Wa..." I take a deep breath. "Wally"

"Well Wally I'm James" He smiles at me. "Wally can you walk" He asks, I nod my head 'yes'.

"ok, you know the hospital, right, it isn't that far" The man tried to help me up. I start to shake my head 'no'.

"come on Wally, I want to help you, I wont hurt you, I'm a cop, see" My eye's go wide as he shows me his badge.

"Wait, please, i'm sorry, I didn't mean to let it happen, but he..., don't put me in jail, please" I start to bag. Tears block my sight of vision. I feel an arm being placed around my shoulders.

"you won't go to jail for this, can I please take you to the hospital" James says, I nod my head.

"ok, I'm gonna go cuff that man to a post an call back up, don't move" James tells me.

"Don't tell me what to do" I snap. I cross my arms in anger.

"Ok, calm down, I'm sorry, it was just a suggestion" He says to me.

"Whatever" James 'sighs' before walking over to Carl. When James touched Carl's right hand, his head snapped up, and knife in his left hand stabbed James hand. James grunted, I want to help, but i'm to scared, I can't move.

Carl then kicks James in the stomach and when James falls over Carl stabs him in the back and then the neck.

"shit" Carl mutters to him self. Carl looks my way, and starts walking towards me. I look in all directions available to me at the moment for a way to escape but no way was open.

Carl reached me and grabbed my hair forcing me to look at him.

"you lead him here" He hisses. I start to shake my head 'no'

"N..n. .." I start to vibrate again in fear.

"stop doing that" He yells, I feel my eye's wanting to burst with tears.

"oh, honey, i'm sorry, am I scaring you, i'm just a little angry our special time was interrupted" He says calmly, while he strokes my face with his left hand and wipes a few tears away with his right hand.

"He...h...e's de...de..d...ea...d" I ask.

"Yes, he is, and we have to hide the body, or we'll go to jail" He kisses my forehead.

"what, I didn't... your the one that killed him" I yell. I feel the same burning sensation I felt earlier. Carl just slapped me.

'You think I like hitting you, don't you get it your an accomplice, you helped, you gave a distraction, that's how I was able to stab him, and now if we don't hide the body, we'll go to jail, I don't want to see you go to jail" Carl pulls me into a hug and rubs my back, I wish this was uncle Barry. Wait, uncle Barry don't care anymore.

"ok, i'm sorry, i'm so sorry" i can't help but cry on his shoulder, he's the only one here, he's the only one there...

"shh, it's ok, it's gonna be fine, I won't let you go to jail, just listen to me and we won't be caught"

"ok" I start to calm down.

"Wally, now I need you to help me clean that blood up and then we will cut James up into tiny pieces and then put them into a bag and then take that bag to the out skirts and burn it. and then we'll take a double take clean up and more blood there could be" James explains to me. Something tells me this isn't the first time he has done something like this.

"got it" I say to him.

"good" He strips James down to nothing and starts to rip the cloths up.

"help me, we have to burn the cloths separate" I just follow his lead. Carl leaves to go get a few duffle bags and a few knifes. when he gets back he has all the supplies and some cleaning stuff for the blood.

"Start cutting, do the eyeballs first" I feel a little vomit come up.

"I can't, please, Carl, Don't make me, do I have to"

"Yes, moron, do it, pop em out clean and then cut em in half" he tells me. I lift James eye lid all the way open and then place the knife under the eye ball and pop it out.

"it's attached to that...thingy" I'm so disgusted and scared I can't remember anything of fact.

"just cut it off" Carl says as he cuts another toe off.

I do as he says sobbing every now and again. When I get the eyeball cut in half I toss the pieces in the duffle bag. I do the same thing to the other eye.

"Done" I whisper.

"not close, chop is right hands fingers off, i'll do the left" I hear a crunch as Carl chops his fingers off. I follow his lead. once there all off I couldn't hold the tears in any longer.

"Ok, Wally, you take a break, begin again in about 10 to 20 minuets" Carl tells me.

Th..thank you" I cry out as he leads me over to the wall and put his jacket over me, and his shirt under my head.

"actually Wally get some sleep, ok" He kisses my head before I closed my eye's. I hear him grunting as he cut, but I soon fell into a dark sleep. A sleep I really needed.


	6. Chapter 6

I started my walk home, it was late, really late. I know i'm gonna be in so much trouble for this, being this late again. Why should uncle Barry even care, he hates me, right? I don't even know what time it is, and ill be in trouble just for how I smell, I don't wanna go home. He's just ashamed and should be, i'm just a hore' I drop to the ground in the middle of the street. I hear a truck coming from behind but I don't have the energy to move. I feel a force push me out of the way and land on top of me. I know her! She's a girl from my school.

"Dude, you suicidal, or what, you don't take a seat in the middle of the road" She says to me as she climbs off me and takes a seat next to me. I sit up and look at her. I don't know If I should thank her or hate her. Did I want to be saved?

She looked at me like she recognized something. I have no idea what she's trying to do.

"hey, um that smell, and that look..." She trails off expecting me to continue.

"What" I ask her, i'm starting to get scared, I backed away from her.

"calm down, your eyes, won't look in mine" She states, I just stare at the bottom of her chin in shock.

"you have on sunglasses, in fact you always wear sunglasses, no one can look in your damn eyes bitch" I say, that probably shocked her cause I never curse. I also defend women when men call them that but my anger took over my mouth once again.

"who's hurting you" She asks calmly, which shocks me, I called her a bitch and she is the queen of anger issues.

"what do you mean" I ask her. I calmed down just a bit.

"Wally right?" She asks me, when I nod she continues. "I know that type of behavior, the behavior you are recently having, I know the feeling of not wanting to be touched, I know how you feel so embarrassed you don't wanna look anyone in the eyes, I also know you need help, therapeutic help and medical help and police help, and I can help you get this"

I start to think about what she just said.

"you know nothing" I tell her.

"why do you think I where the glasses all the time, Wally, let people help you"

I feel my eyes water and my throat star to close.

"My aunts in the hospital cause I had sex, I can't bring my self to say it now, there already so ashamed of me" I flinch as she pulls me into a hug. She didn't pull away, I guess she knew I really needed a hug. It's weird seeing her of all people care, I thought she had a heart blacker then coal. Its probably what she wants people to think, so she don't get hurt. Wow, i'm starting to learn so much.

"it's not called sex if your forced, its called rape dude, if your aunt thought you just changed and started having sex, that's why her heart gave... why don't we head over to the hospital, we tell her first, then we can tell your um..."

"my uncle" she nods, she gets up and then helps me up.

"your not suppose to tell you moron" We both hear a voice say from behind us. We swiftly turn and see who said it. My grip on her tightens as I notice who it is. She looks at me and then Carl, She must realize who it is. She looks like she's keeping a secrete as she looks around. Instead she pushes some button on her phone that was in her pocket. Carl turns to see a guy I recognized as her big brother. He punches Carl in the face till he's knocked out.

"run" she yells as grabbing my hand, her brother following.

"where we running to" He asks.

"the hospital, i'll explain when we get there" She explains to him. I feel like i'm just being pulled. It's weird I feel like my legs are gonna give any second.


	7. Chapter 7

the girl continues to hold my hand as we enter the Hospital. I feel so tense, aunt Iris is gonna be so mad, I just know it. I still don't remember her or her brother's name's.

"hey, man chill, it's gonna be fine" her brother says.

"Annabelle, hey, whats up" I hear the girl say. She pulls me over to a nurse girl and gives her a hug.

"Hey Jessy and Justin, whats up, what you doing here and why you be hanging with west" The girl known as Annabelle asks. I see her hangout with them all the time, they must be good friends.

"were here to see his aunt...um, hehe...Um Wally, whats her name" She, who I now know is Jessy asks with a small giggle.

"Iris...Al..Alan" I was afraid to say her name, that's one more step to facing her.

"oh, she's so nice, way nicer then any of my aunts, ain't you lucky" She smiles very wide and laughs softly.

"so you know ware her room is" Justin asks with a smile, I wonder what he's thinking.

"yuppers, right over there actually, room 10 A, you guys can head right over there, I got to restock some medication, good to see you guys, this job sucks, can you guys ask your boss to give me an interview" the girl asks, with such pleading eyes. She must really hate it here, you never see one of them really beg.

"But ain't you going to collage for your MD" Jess asks, still not releasing my hand, she might be scared ill make a run for it. It's not like she won't catch me, I can't use my speed and when run at a normal pace of that of a human, she is way faster, almost like she's not human.

"don't you need credit" Justin pointed out.

"You guys say there's a medical unit at there for both human's and animals, let me be one of those Doctor Assistants you guys talk about" She says, I can tell she's sugar coating the words because of my presence.

"hey, were there for ya babe" Justin says giving her another hug. She thanked them and did a speed walk to a closet labeled 'Supply Closet'.

"ready to see your aunt dude" Jess asks with this smile, there acting really nice, its shocking.

"I guess" I tell them, before I knew it we were standing in front of room 10 A.

"yo, , you got a visitor here" Jessy starts to yell while knocking. She's so loud people start to turn, but they turn back like its expected.

"whats with all that nose out here" I hear a rusty voice a few ways down. Jess stops knocking and looks to see who's complaining.

"Oh, should of guessed, its the loud mouth queen" The old man starts to limp our way. Jess doesn't answer him till he stops a few feet away. "Why is it you wake me up, every fucking time you come here you little nosy bitch" The man starts to glare at her, I move behind her, he's sort of scaring me.

"oh see that's because your gonna die soon get the hell up and do something, stop bitching just cause you got know one to love you and know one visits you, theirs a reason, your an ASS" She smirks at him, the man clenches his fist. I hear a pounding next to me, I glance at Justin, he's pounding a fist in his hand, I turn back towards the man and Jessy. Jessy's fist are also clenched and ready to fight. I see the man look between Jessy and Justin and then turn around to go back to his room.

we all turn back towards the room my aunt is in and she's standing in the doorway.

"hi, i'm Jessy and this is Justin, you know Wally, um sorry about that's, that guys just a total jerk though" Jess starts to explain, and aunt Iris starts to giggle.

"oh, that's fine, that guy is always complaining and yes being a jerk, glad you can put him in his place, come in" Aunt Iris tells us moving aside allowing passage to her room.

"oh, Wally, i'm so glad you came, I have been looking forward to a visit from you" Aunt Iris hugs me and kisses my forehead.

"wow, sounds like she loves you to me dude" I hear Jess say, her voice now sounding serous. I realize she's giving me a way to tell aunt Iris.

Aunt Iris pulls me a arms length away and try's to look me in the eye but I just can't bring my self to look her in the, I don't want her to see my eyes.

"Um, he's not gonna look you in the eyes right now, just talk" I hear Justin explain, I start to think of how they seem to know a lot with out me telling them.

Iris looks at them and I see her nod. Understanding but not getting why.

"Wally, did you think I don't love" She asks me, the way her voice sounds I just want to cry. My eyes do start to water.

"yes, because, I put you in here" Aunt Iris gives me another hug and speaks into my ear, but not in a whisper. I think she just doesn't want to let me go.

"no, hone, my heart gave..." I pulled away from her in an angry rush. I really can't control this anger. I'm scared of my self.

"I know, cause of what I fucking did, you bitch" I yell, I fall to my knees.

"wait, um Iris, he can't control his emotions including anger, especially anger at the moment, don't yell at him" I hear Jessy tell aunt Iris. I can't believe I called her that.

"I'm sorry" I cry, I can't hold them in, I'm still mad, and i'm crying. I feel aunt Iris wrap her arms around me. I cry on her shoulder. She starts rubbing circles on my back and saying nice calming things.

"its ok, Wally I'm in the hospital because of a child hood injury, i'm the one that forgot to take the medication, ok, now why are these two here with you, and what are they talking about"

"You won't be ashamed right" I ask, my voice starts to crack. She kisses my forehead, I feel a tear from her eyes fall on my skin.

"of you, no, Wally when we took you in, you remember us telling you we'll always love you, well that's always gonna be true" She tells me, I try to speak but I can't, I continue to cry. I feel her nerves working, she's getting scared.

"one of you, please just tell me whats wrong, whats going on" She asks Jessy and Justin, she's now crying, probably out of fear.

"We don't know the extent but its sexual abuse by some man" I hear Justin barley get out. I feel aunt iris hug me tighter.

"I can ID the man" Jessy tells her. How can she though? I wish I understood way more.

"I called the police, they called back and said they picked this man up off the street after I knocked him out" Justin explained more to my aunt Iris.

"Wally, he needs to be tested right" Aunt Iris asks them. Tested? tested for what? Oh gosh whats gonna happen? I start to look frantically around.

"yup, good thing were in a hospital" Jessy bends down and puts her hand on my head, I feel calm. Her touch is calming, weird.

"Ill go get some doctors and have a rape kit supplied, he didn't shower yet" Justin explains, he gives his sister a kiss on the head.

"good idea, ill make sure he stays here" Jess gives a small smile, Justin leaves. Iris pulls me into a tight hug again, I can't help but to cry again.


	8. Chapter 8

"Carl Maddmen, that's M..A...DD as in dead M...e...N As in night" I hear Jess tell an officer and him scribbling the notes he took down.

"ok, how do you know of this man" The officer asks, its like they ask the same things oer and over again, it's almost my turn.

"his brother did it to me Carl watched and directed, this man was never tried as an accomplice, obviously he should of" I saw her point to me, the cop looked at me and then away.

"ok, thank you Ms.R..." She cut the cop off.

"Jessy, i'm 16 and not on trial, but I sure as hell hope you bring this son of a bitch down, and he gets more then 4 years, at least give someone some damn justice" She leaves the cop stunned and walks over to me and my aunt.

"hey Wally and ..."

"oh you can call me Iris, thank you for everything" Iris smiles.

"don't mention it, I'm not letting this son of a bitch go again, i'm sorry, I should pushed more and..." Jess's voice started to crack.

"oh, you just a kid, that does more then she has to, don't dare blame yourself" My aunt hugs me again and gives me a kiss on my head.

"oh Iris, I wasn't blaming my self, I was blaming the police forces that don't do there job" My aunt laughs. I love her laugh. Her laugh, it's so sweet. I can't believe I thought she'll hate me and be ashamed.

"good, hey um Jessy, do you have a cell phone, I want to alert my husband" Iris asks. Jess giggles, again its odd hearing Jessy laugh of any sort.

"yeah, what teen don't, I also have an extra pair of sun glasses, try these" She hands me a yellow pair of glasses with red shades.

"I got em as gift, but I hate the color yellow, it looks terrible on me" I look at the pair for a few seconds and with them on my eyes are under my control again. I smile.

"why the glasses" Aunt Iris asks.

"it's therapeutic" Is all Jessy say's before trying to hand aunt Iris her phone. I grab the phone, I can't let her tell uncle Barry.

"Don't, please" I sit on the ground, Jess moved fast, so fast to get her phone back. I hear Justin laughing walking back into the room.

"the doctor will be here soon, and dude, mess with the girls phone ain't no smart idea" He helps me up and then Jess leads me back to the bed.

"Wally, why don't you want me to call your uncle" Aunt Iris asked.

"he hates me...fo..fo..for putting in here" I say, my voice cracks as my eye's fill with tears. The lenses start to get foggy.

"Wally did he tell you it was your fault cause it wasn't, it was a simple allergic reaction" I hear aunt Iris whisper in my ear soothingly. Her hand strokes my hair I start to calm down.

"he said it was my fault, I felt horrible, why would he say that..." My breathing becomes heavy and starts going fast, so fast I can barely catch the breath. "why would he make me feel like that" aunt Iris pulls me into a closer hug and kisses my forehead.

"Wally, you know he was just angry I'm sure, you know he loves you" Aunt Iris tell's me as another man comes into the room. I start to panache, and I guess Justin noticed. He stepped in between me and the man.

"yo calm down this is the doctor, you and Jessy are gonna go with him and me and your aunt will call your uncle, things will be just fine" Justin pulls his phone out and shows Jess something and she punches him in the arm and then he smiles at us.

"come on Wally" Jess grabs my hand and leads me out I faintly hear Justin say to my aunt that I'd be ok.

I don't let go of Jessy's hand and I walk behind the doctor I want to keep him in my view. The doctor walks in a room and Jess leads me in and has me sit on the bed.

"I need you to take your pants off" I then try to run but Jess holds me down, dang she's painfully strong.

"dude really, I know damn well my bro explained this shit and you are an SVU doctor, it say's so on your damn name tag, what you new, or you dumber then a pile of shit" Jess steps in front of me.

"is that anyway to talk to your elders" The doctor asks, and Jess starts to laugh.

"yeah when they are totally dick weaves or stupid" Jess shakes her head as the doctor huff's.

"good with those comebacks eh" Jess pokes him in the stomach.

"would you like another doctor"

"yes, preferably female and one that didn't donate her brains as a child for scientific research" Jessy put her hands on her hips.

"that's...that's not possible"

"really, then what the hell happened to your brains man" Jess runs her right hand through her hair and leaves the left hand on her hip.

"I'll go get that doctor now" He grunts out as if he's in pain. When he leaves Jess sit's on the bed and smiles.

"thanks" what else could I say, there spending there time helping me, and were not even friends. Actually I don't have any friends at school, I don't have the time.

"your welcome" She giggles and I start to think of some things.

"hey, don't be offended please, don't leave" I say and Jess's face relaxes.

"you know your allowed to speak you mind with me right, I would rather people say what they think" Jess tells me, her small rare smile returning.

"you or Justin, you guys won't say anything to um anyone at school"

"no, it's private, I will never say a word to any of those bitches at school and nether will Justin" Jess tell's me and gives my hand a squeeze. Jess cell starts to ring so she takes it out from her bra i'm assuming and answers it.

"hey bro, what's the news" there's an answer that I can't make out.

"ok, well then send him over, were in the SVU area in room 30z, I had to send the male doctor out to get a female" again there's an answer on the other line I can't make out.

"great, we'll be waiting" and then Jess hangs up the phone.

"that was my brother, your uncle's here" I squeeze onto her hand even tighter mostly out of fear to disappoint.

"is he coming to this room"

"well, dude that was one of the main points of telling my bro were we are" I look to the opposite wall from Jess.

"right, sorry" She starts to giggle.

"dude lighten up, it's fine" She lightly punches me in the arm and I laugh with her. It's a soft laugh, but still a laugh.

"Wally" Our attention turns to the door way where my uncle stood.

"wha, shit dude that's your uncle" Jess says using her right hand to point at the door way. I nod shyly, not sure why she's asking, when it's obvious.

"oh my gawd, he's hot, with a capital DELICIOUS" Jess snaps her fingers and says "yum"

"um thank you teenager I don't know" Uncle Barry says looking at me for an explanation who Jessy is. I didn't bother knowing she'll introduce her self in a second.

"yo whats up, I'm Jessy, just here to help, I'm sure you met up with your wife and my brother and they explained the situation"

"yeah, um thanks" Uncle Barry walks to me and knelled down in front on me putting a hand on my shoulder.

"are you Okay" He asks me, my eye's travel past his but the glasses remind me to look him in the eye's.

"yeah" I can't say much more with out crying.

"what with the glasses Wally" He tries to remove them but I stop him.

"did some one hit you" When he said that, it reminded me of what Robin did a few nights ago. But that don't matter all those bruises can be hidden and he didn't mean it, right?

"no" not really a lie since he wants to know if I have a black eye.

"the glasses will help him mentally, it's why I wear em" Jessy starts to explain for me.

"there helping" I whisper. Uncle Barry pulls me into a hug.

"you know I never meant what I said" He whispers in my ear.

"I know, I love you uncle Barry" I whisper back.

"I love you too kid"

"hi, may examine him" we all turn towards the door.

"yes, that what I be talking about, that other fool you had in here scared the shit of him here" jess shakes the new doctors hand.

"yes, he can be a moron, I say women should just do it anyway since men will find a way to screw it up" She laughs with Jessy.

"that what I say girl, now it's fresh, so don't disappoint me" I don't understand what she means and I look at my uncle, the look on his face says he's more confused then I am.

"Wally now listen, I'm gonna do a few test" the doctor says calmly.

"what kind of test" I ask. I feel uncle Barry's hand around my waist tighten.

"to make sure you didn't catch any thing" I start to freak out. the doctor must of noticed becasue she puts a hand on my shoulder.

"if you did, rape victims get the treatments and any cures first, ok, I'll make sure your safe, but the test's are important" She puts her clip board down.

I nod my head and close my eyes so I don't see what's she's doing. I don't want to. I feel them lay me down on my back and the doctor undoes my pants and slides them down. I hear all three of them gasp.

"WHAT" I yell, I try to sit up but again Jess and her freaking strength, where the hell is she from?

"stay calm Wall's, kid it's gonna be fine" It sounds more like uncle Barry was asking the doctor or even Jess.

"hey and his nut's are starting to turn blue, looks blue balls" Jess say's. I don't know what that is.

"I think that's one thing he has, all those bumps to those are red, well if he does have Blue ball's he'll be in a lot of pain soon" I hear the doctor take a rubber glove off and make a call.

"bring pain killer's to the SVU wing room 30z, thanks" I hear her struggle to place the glove back on. She moves my penis up which increases my breathing. I repeat a mantra quietly out loud. "She's a girl, no pain..."

I feel uncle Barry's hand move to my head and strokes my hair to calm me down.

"um those red bumps don't look like an STD, I think the man irritated his penis by rubbing it all the time" Jess say's. How would she know the difference.

"and how exactly would you know that, and why are you helping the doctor" Uncle Barry asks, still not letting me up.

"been there, done that, you never forget, you move on" Jess say's, I can almost hear the smirk that is on her face.

"she's right about those but look under his penis" She tells uncle Barry and Jess.

"those are crabs, for sure" the doctor says.

"what are those exactly" Uncle Barry asks.

"there pubic lice, you can get those just by sharing cloth's, there small and crabbed shaped and makes those tiny bite marks, and it's easy to get rid of, just buy special shampoo's and and creams and it ain't mandatory to shave all the pubic's becasue that won't get rid of all of them and there eggs. They suck on blood and they use there crab like claw's grip onto hair. and there mostly called crabs becasue of there shape and the fact they can be found on facial hair, armpit hair and even on eye lashes, and some times you can spot em moving across skin, oh like that one" She points something out to uncle Barry.

"we need to kill those son's of bitches fast" Jess says.

"yeah, Ill go get the stuff and i'll find out where the damn pain killers are" I hear the doctor leave closing the door behind her.

"wow, your pretty smart" I hear uncle Barry say.

"Yeah, I know hot hot, hawtie" Jess says back.

"this happened to you, why so open"

"i'm a flirt now, I was never a fan of flirting with guys before it, but I didn't tease, now I do, but bitchiness stayed, something will go on him too" Jess got quit. Uncle Barry gives me a kiss on the forehead.

She's right, I know exactly what's going...


	9. Chapter 9

Jess ended up discussing some details with the police. The doctor left to inform my aunt on the status and put my name into the computers and stuff. This left me and uncle Barry alone.

"so kid, met a nice friend there" I look up to him, I finally after so long see his eye's, and they actually have small tears in them.

"she's nice" I tell him, I pull my legs to my chest and wrap my arms around my legs. I feel my eye's water, I don't want to cry though, I'm not weak. Well at least I don't want to be.

"Wally, please talk to me" Uncle Barry sat next to me on the bed and places a hand on my shoulder. I flinch at the touch, and he pulls his hand away swiftly.

"I'm sorry" I look at him again, I want him to hug me, I deserve it, I think.

"nothing is your fault, you want a hug kiddo, or me to run out and get you those Mexican chips you enjoy so much"

"I want the hug" I sniffle, I put my arms around him. He wraps his arms tightly around me. I feel small tears fall on my scalp, but I don't care, it's been so long since I felt real affection. Wait?

"uncle Barry" He kisses my head before pulling away just a bit to look me in the eye.

"what is it" He whispers.

"do you really want to be here" I ask, the glasses start to fog up as a few tears fall down.

"Wally i'm so sorry for how I've been acting, but yes, I want to be here with you, I just wish it was a different circumstance, I wish I noticed, I'm so sorry" He sounds like he's guilty. Great! Now I feel bad, for making him feel bad.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too...I'm sorry" I whisper and look towards the ground, my eye's start to water. I feel the tears drip down to my chin.

"no, Wally, listen, don't say sorry, why are you saying sorry?" Uncle Barry asked me. I look up to him, I feel his eye's burning a hole inside me.

"I was making you feel bad and you didn't do anything"

"your right, I didn't do anything Wally, I wish I did, I wish I knew, looked into why your behavior changed, I didn't do anything, please understand that your at no fault here" Uncle Barry explained slowly to me, he made sure I understood everything he said.

"thanks" I actually smiled for a second before it became another frown.

"What's wrong now" Uncle Barry asked calmy as he rubbed small circles on my back.

"Dick, he don't like me no more, and neither does the rest of the team, and I never wanted to hurt anyone... Uncle Barry, I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do, I was scared" I admitted. My throat started to hurt.

"I know, I'm sorry, um you want me to call Dick and even Roy, I'm sure they'll want to see you and apologize and all" Uncle Barry asked. I just want to know why Dick did what he did, and if it made him feel better. I haven't seen Roy really much during this, but he took Dick's side anyway.

"They won't care" I sniffle a bit as uncle Barry put his head in his hands and brushed his hair from his face.

"Wally, come on, there your best friends" It was only a whisper. Wally shook his head 'no' slowly.

"Don't be mad or anything, it was my fault, and I am not trying to get anyone in-trouble...I want to talk about it though but ya'll be mad and..." Wally explained, his head stayed down.

"ok, Wally calm down, I won't be mad" He assures me. I want to believe him, but I don't know if I can.

"I made M'gann cry" I told him. I am so ashamed of the way I spoke to her. I was just so angry and I couldn't hold it in. Dick showed me why I should never lose my temper with 'his' friends again. Conner and Artemis taught a lesson to me as well, it just didn't hurt as much coming from them.

"Wally, listen, everything..." He takes a deep breath in and then releases it. "your not at fault kiddo, Wally, um, I don't know how I can make this up to you" I hear him sniffle...I look up at him and tears slowly made there way down to his chin.

"no, I was mean and bad, I don't deserve forgiveness, I don't deserve the pain to stop, I deserve everything my father did, everything this man did, and I never deserved you and aunt Iris to adopt me..." I felt so exhausted by the end of my rant. I felt my eye's drift and then nothing but someone placing my head on the pillow. A blanket being pulled over me and gentile hands tucking it under me protectively. Someone kissing my head and whispering something I couldn't make out into my ear.

Then it was all blank, not an image popped into my head for what felt like forever. Then I saw uncle Barry, he looked down on me. Disappointment clear in his eye's. He took out some kind of bat and started to swing at my legs. I saw Dick in the corner of my eye's laughing. That girl, she started telling everyone of my classmates, and they laughed and laughed. Aunt Iris slaps me before I get taking away by my father. I saw each of my friends and other hero's, all shaking there heads with disappointment and hatred. I try to scream for help but when I try no sound comes out. I slowly feel my body being pulled away from father. I was finally able to open my eye's and I saw uncle Barry and Jessy and her brother standing there. They looked worried, I grabbed uncle Barry afraid to let him go. He pulled me into a half hug and allowed me to cry softly.

"Wally it's ok now, but listen you can't freak out, I'm about to tell you it's not gonna be that bad, as long as you are with me no one will hurt you" He starts to tell, making sure I understand him.

"wha...what's go..go...ing on, don...'t sc...a...re me"

"Wally he escaped the police" The words seemed like they took hours for them to leave uncle Barry's lips.

"no" I whisper then I try to get up. I have to go...

"Wally, he's not going to hurt you, your safe now" I hear Jessy say.

"no you don't understand, I need to go. I need him to do it to me, I have to let him" I start to panic.

"no you don't Wally"

I take a deep breath but the tears still come.

"no, if I don't he'll hurt Dick, he's going to do it to Dick unless I let him do it me" It comes out so fast, I didn't want uncle Barry to know that but I need to get out there.

"oh god, no, no, Wally, I'll call Bruce, he'll protect Dick ok, stay, everything is gonna be just...fine, I'm so sorry" He kisses my head and then rushes out the room.

"um, am I allowed to have something to eat and um drink" I ask, I need something to calm my nerves and I feel like i'm about to faint and I don't wanna sleep for a while.

"I'll go raid the caff" Jess say's before running from the room.

"um thanks" I say to her brother.

"dude, your so nice, you need to know, you don't deserve this, nothing like this" Justin smiles at me before handing me his phone which was opened to candy crush.

"you play" I only nod my head 'yes'.

"I don't as often, only like every few week's, but I wanted to play yesterday, and level 65 has got me stumped. why don't you help me out" I know he's only trying to distract me and I don't care, I want to be distracted. I can't seem to help but think about Dick and his safety. He may not want to be my friend, but I still care. I must be the saddest person in this world.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't remember when I fell asleep, I don't even remember dosing off. As I sit up I feel lots of strain around my ass area. That's been happening for a while now so I pay no mind to the pain and force my self fully up. I look around the room and then i notice it, or should I say him. Dick Grayson, in the flesh. No mask, no glasses, just him, and he's crying, I think. He notices me finally awaken, he looks at me, and I try and force my eye's to lock with his, but can't. I start to look for where the glasses went, and can't find them.

"Here" Dick says as he hands me the glasses that girl, um...um...Jessy gave me. I quickly grab them and place them over my eye's. I feel my body calm down, and then I look his way.

"Thanks" I try to smile at him but cant bring my self to smile.

"no, thank you, Wally did you do this, it wasn't like I deserve it much" I guess is he just had the same flashback I have been having.

"this happened to me before, I'm not innocent, and I wasn't before it happened with this man, you were, you are, and I thought we were friends, I want to be be friends" I whisper, he had to lean in to actually hear me.

"I wanna be friend's to, I didn't mean those things I said, I was just angry, and..." I stop him by putting my hand up. I don't want to hear it. I know this apology to well.

"Dick, you didn't just say lies, you told the team..." I refuse to call them my friends as of now. "You told them all my secrets, and when you told them about my dad, how could you say I enjoyed, that we were in a relationship, I hated when he did all that to me, I hated that he hated me, his son, I told you things in confidence, you told them about when uncle Barry and aunt Iris first adopted me, and I thought I had to give them my self in order to eat or watch tv... or anything..." I couldn't hold in the tears any more. I pulled my legs tighter together and hugged my nee's. I felt Dicks hand on my shoulder. I look up and see him climbing on the bed and he then pulls my into a hug. I relax in his hold. He starts stoking my hair whispering kind things in my ear. He ask's if he can take the glasses off so that they don't break. I only nod my head in a response. My eye's start to close. I only hear Dick's smoothing voice. I actually fell good, better then I have felt since this whole thing started.

* * *

I wake up to see uncle Barry and Bruce by the bed. Dick still laid right next to me. He was still asleep so I stayed still as to not wake him.

"Hey Wally, how are you doing" Bruce ask's me, his eye's look dull.

"Fine, thank you for asking" I say, I then hear uncle Barry let out a small cry. I look over to him, and his eye's brim with tears.

"That's good, um, Wally the doctor said you will be out of here by tonight, um would you be up to going to a fair" Bruce asked. I see a small welcoming smile start to form on his lips.

"yeah, oh, um uncle Barry can I go, please" I ask. Uncle Barry shows a sign of pain, I can't tell why though.

"yeah, it was my idea, Bruce offered to pay, for you and the team if you want them to come" Barry asked, he was being tentative around me, why? I want them to be my friends, but they don't like me any more.

"if they would want to come with me" Uncle Barry kisses my fore head, then I remember.

"Jessy, where is she"

"She had to go to a internship and her brother had to go to work, they gave me there numbers for you though" Uncle Barry explains as he pulled out a piece of paper with two names and two numbers on it. I smile at it before putting it in my pocket. I reach over and grab those glasses and carefully gets up to not wake up Dick.

"Where you going" Uncle Barry asks grabbing my hand.

"Bathroom, um this might be a lot to ask, but can Jessy and um Justin come too"

"yeah" Bruce say's to me, I smile before trying to head out the door.

"Wally wait" I hear uncle Barry say from behind me. I stop in my tracks and turn around.

"It's not that I don't trust you, but I would feel a lot better if I walk with you, please" I hear how desperate he sounds. I take one moment to think about it before I take his hand back into my own and start to lead him from the room.

"Wally, um, you do know I am sorry right" I hear uncle Barry whisper.

"Yeah, I know I deserved it, I shouldn't have..." I don't get to finish my sentence.

"no, just a call for help, I should have seen that" We are greeted by silence for the rest of our walk. I don't mind it, as long as uncle Barry is near me and don't let go. I think I can get pass this, I think I can move on.


End file.
